


Wait For Me

by SquipsHeere



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Cassarian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquipsHeere/pseuds/SquipsHeere
Summary: Thattitleisn'taHadestownreferencewhatareyoutalkingaboutThis is a Cassarian moment mid-battle against Zhan Tiri, following my theory that Varian is the self-sacrificing type to help others. So yea it's angst, but that's what you're gonna hear from me a lot, sooo enjoy!





	Wait For Me

“As someone who loves you I have every right to tell you how stupid that idea is.” Cass yelled over her shoulder, a smile playing on her lips as she punched in the face of an advancing solider. The man crashed to the ground, already out cold. From behind her rang out the shattering of glass, followed by an explosion caused by the vials Varian was throwing. Varian, whom was back to back with her as they fought together.

She grabbed Varian’s wrist without glancing at him, scanning the battlefield for places to hide, as well as any approaching enemies. While she didn’t want to leave the battlefield she had to talk some sense in him, and that would be difficult here. There, she saw it; a mostly intact wall well enough out of the way.

“Hey, Cassie! I thi-hey!” Varian tried to protest, but was interrupted by Cass dragging him behind her. Her unseeming strength never ceased to amaze him, evident from his look of surprise.

Cass pulled him behind the ruins of a once homely cottage, shielding the two from the battlefield for the time being.

“Listen up,” she growled. Now that she knew exactly what he was planning she was going to do everything in her power to change his mind. A difficult task, but Cass was up for the challenge. “I know you want to do the noble thing and sacrifice yourself to help everyone. Believe me, I know you well enough. But you have to listen to me when I say that it’s too dangerous for you.” Cass pleaded in an angry tone. Varian began to question how that was even possible, then shrugged it off. There were more important matters at the moment, he chided himself.

“Cassie, I-” he interjected before Cass sileced him with a death glare. They were her speciality, usually reserved for Eugene. But this was a special case.

“No. No you don’t know what you’re doing. Look, that machine is dangerous and we don’t know near enough about it. Last time we used it, yea it worked, it saved the kingdom, but it also released the minions of Zhan Tiri and led us to this. We don’t know what could happen this time, and I’m not so sure we want to. Maybe I’m being overly cautious, but I don’t want to see my nerd hurt or dead because of something neither of us could protect you from.”

She was unknowingly gripping both of his wrists like they were the only thing supporting her, keeping her standing. Varian looked down to her, a soft smile on his face. ‘My nerd, how endearing’ he thought, almost saying it out loud. That was the first time he’s heard that, and hearing it filled him with an unexplainable joy.

“Yes, it’s dangerous but I have to do it. No one else can figure out how to work the innards of the Demanitus Device. And Cassie? I’m terrified, for myself, for you, for everyone. I don’t know what will happen if I do this, but I know what’ll happen if I don’t. The Princess and most of the forces are busy fighting Zhan Tiri himself, Eugene and Lance are leading everyone one else against his forces. And we’re losing Cassie. More of our men are falling than his, and I’m not going to see you be one of them, not when I can do something to prevent it. You’re right, we don’t know what will happen to me because of it but I know it’s the only thing I can do.”

Varian pulled Cass into a hug as he spoke, and looked down in surprise as she let him, no resistance whatsoever. She held on to him tight, afraid to let go, afraid he would be gone after this.

“Wait for me.” He finally said, pulling away from the hug. “I’ll come back to you, just, just please wait for me Cassie.” Cass looked up to him, nodding silently, not saying to speak. She felt vulnerable, showing an of these emotions, and on the battlefield no less.

He turned to walk away from her, bracing himself for her to do something, anything to stop him. So it came as no surprise to him when she grabbed his arm and turned him back to her. What he hadn’t been expecting was the kiss that followed, long and speaking lengths of Cass'love for him. It told him the things that she could never figure out how to say.

“I’ll wait, just please come back to me.” She whispered as she finally pulled away from Varian. Before he had a chance to answer she was gone, gone charging back into the battle alongside Eugene. She hoped he hadn’t seen the tear that began to make it’s way down her cheek.

Taking his cue Varian strode off towards the Demanitus Device’s underground cave, willing himself to not look back.

~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~~•∆•~

“Oh goodie, the viper lady! You feel like taking some guys out?” Eugene greeted, fighting off three soliders and maintaining an effortless look.

“Why not!” Cass shouted back over the clang of swords hitting each other. She easily swept out the feet of one man and slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of the other’s head. With the other two gone Eugene took down the third and final man in seconds.

“That’s right fellas, nobody survives the wrath of the viper lady. Except moi, of course. It’s not easy, let me tell you-” Eugene’s boasting was cut off by a punch to the shoulder from Cassandra.

“Can’t you be serious for once in your life, Fitzher-jerk?” She crossed her arms, giving him her death glare. Although she would never admit it out loud, especially not to Eugene of all people, she was glad to see him keeping up his aloof personality. It was refreshing in the battle

“Oh come on Cassandra, have some fun for once. We’re in a battle, isn’t that the one thing you love? Give that cold black heart of yours something to warm it up.” As Eugene went on Cass saw another soldier heading their way, and turned to face him. Eugene’s words caught her ear, and her mind thought back to Varian, her fears returning. She had no idea where he was, if he was alive or dead. It was terrifying.

The ground shook and she stumbled, nearly falling over. She righted herself at the last second and stood back up to feel a blade cutting into her arm. The pain was searing, she switched sword hands, ready to retaliate.

Instead, the man pitched forward and crashed to the ground. Eugene stood behind him, a pan in his hand and a smirk on his face. He whistled, impressed with his performance.

Eugene opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could utter a word. An explosion that came out of nowhere rocked the world, the force of it pushing people to the ground.

“Where did that come from?” Cass asked as she sat up, groaning from the feeling it being thrown to the ground, a hand on her head.

“Oh, judging from the smoke I’d say the cave where the Demanitus Device is in. Although I’d say it’s not there now, huh Cassandra?” Eugene replied, laughing to himself at his own joke.

“No.” Cass whispered, shooting to her feet, paling more than she already was. “No, it, it can’t be, Varian’s in there!” She took off running towards the black cloud of smoke, hee heart and mind racing. 'He has to be alive. Please let him be alive.’ She drilled the thought into her head, each word matching with the push of her feet against the ground.

There, she saw the rubble. It was a charred, smoking mess with nothing left standing. Cass rushed into the rubble without a second thought, searching for a bright blue steak.

And there is was. He was half buried, and unmoving. Cass was at his side in a second, already working on digging him out. Her brain left out how still Varian was, never reacting to the shifting heap he was on

“Cassandra, Cassandra, Cass! Listen to me, look at the kid, I’m not sure there’s anything you can do for him.” Eugene says lamely, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook Cass’ shoulders to pull her attention away from Varian.

She turned to fire off a retort, but she was interrupted by a weak cough. She looked back to Varian, and he coughed again. He was alive. She didn’t know how well he was, but he was alive.

She threw her arms around him carefully, letting tears stream freely down her face. She couldn’t bring herself to care about the tears just now, there were more important things. Eugene let out a sigh of relief from behind her.

“I, I think that I may have blown up the Demanitus Device.” Varian muttered, cracking his eyes open. He squinted, trying to look at the scene around him. His body shook with a coughing fit.

“Varian! I thought you were dead!” Cass said, breaking away from the hug.

“Cass-Cassie? Yea, so did I. But I, I told you I’d come back. Although I’m pretty sure I got hit in the head with a rock or something. I’m not sure if what I did even managed to stop Zhan Tiri. Sorry about that.” Varian moved to sit up but Cass stopped him pushing him back down.

“You need to stay still, Var. We don’t need you to make things worse for yourself. You’re alive, you’re here, that’s what matters right now.” She felt the back of his head, a huge bump evident, and she decided to keep it propped up. Eugene whistled low as he saw it.

“Wow kid, you got hit pretty hard.” He commented, sinking to the ground next to him. He looked to the gathering crowd, any fighting seemingly gone with the explosion. He scanned the crowd, but saw no head of 70 feet of golden hair. He was worried about her, unsure of where she could be right now; she should have let him fight by her side. For now he prayed that whatever Varian had done had garuntee Blondie’s victory.

“Eugene, is that you? Cassie why is it so dark here? Where, where are we?” Varian asked quietly, squinting in the direction he thought he’d heard Eugene’s voice come from.

“What do you mean? Varian, it’s the middle of the day, it’s brighter than a carnival out here.” Cass was beginning to worry.

“I can’t see a thing. You don’t think that when I got hit in the head it affected my eyes, do you? I mean that would make sense, it’s only a matter of how severe it is. I have a chance is being able to see again, but we won’t know until it actually happens.” Varian began to ramble, trying to hide his fears that were beginning to grow.

Cass took his hand and held it tight cradling his head in her lap, being careful of the bump. She looked up to the darkness rolling in to the sky, with green lighting shooting through the sky. The storm that followed Zhan Tiri was coming. Whatever Varian did to the Demanitus Device hadn’t been enough.

“Cassie? Is that you?” Varian asked weakly, straining to see her. Even just a glimpse would be fine. But all he saw was a suffocating darkness all around him, cutting him off from the world.

“It’s me. I’m here for you. I’m not leaving you.” She assured him, stroking his hair.

Varian smiled, his last though before slipping into oblivion being 'my Cassie’.


End file.
